Thirty Minutes
by Bloodfire87
Summary: Deathfic! Heero has thirty minutes to live and it's little wonder who arrives. Read it, it's a lot better than how I have the summary. Much better.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters, but I do own the story line, so no stealing! Thank you for your cooperation.

PERSONAL NOTE TO FATGLAMOUR: Probably not wise for you to read this if you are in wonky mood. This is deathfic after all. Luv ya, Sis! sheepish grin

Author's Note: Just one thing…sorry Lilac310 but it's another deathfic. sigh I can't help it right now, that's just the mood that I've been in here lately. Hope you don't hate to much. Please, everyone review, it doesn't matter if you write stuff or not, or even if it's a flame. I take every thing as constructive criticism, so no worries of suing because I don't even have the money to hire a lawyer for myself… Thank you and God Bless! Also, another note: I was listening to Tatu's "30 Minutes" while writing this so if you wish that would be a good song to listen to while reading…See ya' in reviews!!

**Thirty Minutes**

He couldn't move from his spot, they had chained him tight. He stared out the window above his head in front of him with the perfect view of where they would have him killed. He watched the red glow of the sunrise slowly engulf the tall concrete wall that already had multiple holes and stains of red; they had already told him that he had thirty minutes until he would never draw breath. When he thought back over his life he realized that everything happened in thirty minutes, he had murdered the Alliance pacifists in thirty minutes, he had encountered Relena within thirty minutes of landing on earth; he had fallen in love with her in just thirty minutes. He had saved the world in thirty minutes.

His head thumped back against the concrete wall that he was chained to as a sigh lifted his chest and lowered it. The trial that had put him in this position hadn't been her idea, she had tried everything to keep it from happening, but it didn't matter. In his twenty-three years of life there were only two things that he would regret for the rest of eternity, killing the pacifists and leaving her alone, mostly leaving her. The clink of the metal chains echoed off the walls and in his head as he moved slightly to get some feeling to go back to his legs and arms. His head jerked from the window to the door at the shrill squeak of the heavy door. He lifted his arm up to shield his eyes from the blinding light of the hall.

"Who's there?" he asked wearily as the blob of a shadow slowly began to morph into a silhouette as it came farther into the room.

"Oh, Heero, why can't I get them to drop this nonsense?"

"Relena, what are you…" he sputtered as he scrambled to his feet as she ran into the room and over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms came around her to the best of his ability. She buried her face into his chest while he kissed the top of her head and looked out the still open doorway. He narrowed his eyes trying to see who else was there, when he the image of a white blond ponytail and tall figure came in focus he slightly stiffened.

"Zechs?"

"No one will interrupt you two while I'm here, Heero,"

"Thank you," Heero muttered as the door closed on them and he turned his attention to the woman in his arms.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" he asked slightly pulling away from her.

"I had to see you again; I had to tell you,"

"Tell me what?" he asked absently as he wiped her tears away with her thumb.

"That's it; if I tell them then they might let you go. We can get married like we planned; we can have our family,"

"What are you talking about, Lena?" he asked turning his full attention to her words instead of ingraining her into his memory that he hoped God would allow him to keep. She reached to put her hands over his while they were framing her face.

"Baby, I'm pregnant, I found out this morning. Oh if only I had known sooner then maybe this wouldn't be happening, I could have kept this from being the outcome,"

"Pregnant…are you sure?" he took hold of her hands bringing them to his lips to kiss each knuckle.

"Yes, Sally did the express testing this last night and the results came back this morning. What do you think; will it work?" Her happiness slowly evaporated with her small smile as his face saddens from his excitement.

"I wish I knew if it would; it would make me the happiest that I have ever felt. But the people and delegates have made up their minds in that I'm to dangerous to stay alive, no matter how many times I may have saved their sorry asses,"

"Oh Heero, I don't know what to do anymore," she cried as she buried her face into his chest once again as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She snuggled closer as his arms held her tighter.

"I want you to leave; I don't want you to watch alright? Get Zechs to take you away from here. You don't need to see me die like this. I will go easier if I know that you won't be here to see it," he stated firmly, she jerked her head up to gaze into his eyes.

"I can't leave you alone,"

"I won't be alone, you will always be with me even with my last breath and beyond," he brought her fingers up to kiss them once again, his eyes remaining locked with hers. His other hand came up caressing her tears away with a small smirk revealing the dimple in his right cheek.

"What about the baby? What would you want the name to be?" she asked feeling deep in her heart that time was slowly running out. She desperately held onto his hands holding them to her face.

"Odin in honor of the only man that was ever a father to me,"

"A girl?"

"Hope," he stated simply. He looked to the door at the sound of movement outside and Zechs' voice. He looked back to her eyes seeing the panic growing and the fear begin to overcome her. He kissed her tenderly.

"Be strong, Lena. I love you, always have always will," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she returned before they kissed one last time, all their sorrow and pain flooding the embrace. They absently heard the door opening and the heavy footfalls coming closer to them.

"It's time, Colonel," a man stated in front of them. Heero slowly pulled away from her to look at the soldiers who would be escorting him outside, he nodded then looked back to Relena. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly one last time.

"I love you, don't forget about me,"

"Never, I'll always love you and only you," she muttered as they unchained him and started to pull his hands behind him locking the shackles once again. He kept his gaze locked on hers until he was outside in the hall and her remaining in the room.

He stopped in front of Zechs as he stood to the side, his head bowed and his white blond bangs fell into his eyes.

"Zechs, don't let her watch. Take her home," Heero requested.

"Why you?" he asked lifting his head up to look him in the eye.

"I'm the assassin, the uncontrollable one," he shrugged, "Please, Zechs, take care of her."

"You know I will,"

"I just needed to hear you say it," Heero smirked, it faded as Zechs suddenly went into a snap salute and stood ramrod straight.

"It is an honor knowing you, Colonel Heero Yuy," he informed.

"Likewise, Colonel Marquise, like wise," Heero stated as they lead him away, he kept his eyes ahead of him even when Relena's cry echoed in the halls. He couldn't look back at her because he knew if he did he would break, he couldn't do that to her. Her heart wrenching sobs beat against his chest in rhythm to his heartbeat. He had to make it outside.

He finally reached the outside doors to step out into the blinding sunrise. He ducked his head to the left until his eyes adjusted, but even then he was squinting as he steadily made his way up the aisle that was created by the delegates and fellow soldiers. He soon realized that every thing was silent, the only noise was that of the early birds singing and flying over head. He looked around at each soldier to see their salute of respect and he instantly straightened to his full height. He wouldn't be seen as a weakling. He then turned his attention to the twenty foot concrete wall ahead of him and the four men standing with rifles at their sides. He knew each one of them. He locked gazes with Wu Fei first, then Quatre disguised no one would recognize him, Trowa was the third man in line. Finally, Duo stood at the end, his violet eyes full of his anger and sorrow. They were there at his request; he knew that their aim would be true that they would know what happened exactly on this day instead of what the news fueled the people. He came around to stand in front of them in the center of the wall; he dodged the effort of one of his escorts trying to blindfold him.

"No," he ordered firmly, a glare in his eyes at the man. The stranger slinked away while Heero turned his eyes back to the four men before him. He took a deep breath to let it out slowly.

"Take care of her, brothers; she'll need all the help she can get. Tell her I love her," he requested of them. He watched each of them nod their heads, and he stood tall. He listened to the drum roll off to his left and watched them lift their rifles in unit. He took one last breath of crisp morning air and looked up to the blood red and deep purple sky. The drum roll stopped to be replaced with the consecutive recourse of the four rifles, his eyes widened slightly as the sudden shock of pain in his chest evaporated almost instantly. His knees buckled beneath him and he slowly crumbled to the ground, landing on his knees then to fall back against the concrete. His Prussian blue eyes staring unseeingly up into the sky and at the birds flying over head; his lips were slightly parted to allow the small trickle of crimson blood to join the stream from his chest wound to the ground.

Relena jerked as she walked down the steps towards her waiting car at the sudden crack of gunshots. She clutched at her brother's arm beside her as she stared into nothing. She nearly collapsed to the ground where she walked if Zechs hadn't been there to catch her. The flashes of cameras all around her meant nothing to her at this point, she didn't care about her reputation any longer. The people had stolen her happiness right out from under her that day.

"Come on, Relena, I'll take you home. The girls are waiting for us, and the guys will be joining us soon," She only nodded her head before sliding into before her brother. She looked up at the building where Heero was. She had already made the arrangements that he would be brought to the palace and buried beside her parents and adoptive father. Where she will be buried once her time came, but not until their baby was born and grown; their child will know the great man that its father was, and that he loved them very much.

She kept her hollow gaze on the building as cameras flashed and while they drove away from it. She was no longer Relena Darlian, Vice Foreign Minister; she legally changed her name to Relena Yuy, widow of Colonel Heero Yuy and mother to unborn child. Silent tears continued to stream down her cheeks as his laugh and smile filled her mind.

"I love you too, Heero," she whispered.

**Fin**


End file.
